I Love Your Pants!
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Tiga mawar ada ditanganku Min. Hitam untuk berakhirnya Hubungan yang bahkan belum kita mulai, Biru aku artikan sebagai lautan yang intinya hubungan ini akan mengambang, dan Merah artinya darah sewarna hati, yang melambangkan cinta yang saling mengikat janji. KyuMin Fic! YAOI! OS! RNR Please!


**Title: I Love Your Pants!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fluffy.**

**WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH AND FLAME! JUST OUT! Gaje, alur berantakan, Diksi Hancur. Terinspirasi dari insiden Celana Kyu Robek.**

**Cungie Cho**

**Present…**

…

Sungmin memejamkan matanya tenang,  
Semilir angin yang membelai kulit wajahnya  
terasa begitu menyegarkan.

Surai hitam kelamnya berterbangan kesana  
kemari terbawa arus Angin, melenggok imut dan sesekali terjatuh pada kelopak matanya.  
Namja Kelinci itu merebahkan punggungnya agar menyandar pada Batang Pohon, Kaki indah yang terlapisi Kain Kotak-kotak yang disinyalir sebagai Seragam sekolah itu menekuk rendah.

Sungmin membuka matanya, tersenyum  
manis dan tertawa kecil, Jemari lentiknya  
meraih beberapa bebatuan disekitarnya,  
kemudian melemparnya kearah danau menciptakan suara 'Blup' samar yang terdengar di tengah keheningan. 

Sungmin merogoh saku celananya,  
mengambil sebuah benda kotak pipih canggih berwarna Merah Muda darisana, Lengkungan merah mudanya sontak membungkam erat menahan tawa, Namun sesuatu itu seolah terus menggelitik perutnya hingga Sungmin meledakkan tawanya keras.

Namja Cantik itutertawa begitu kencang kala Black Shappire-nya menangkap sebuah gambar dari layar ponselnya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan  
disana Kyu, hahahaha." 

**FLASHBACK**

****Kyuhyun bersenandung pelan ketika  
merapikan Surai Brown-honey nya, Namja  
jangkung itu melangkah mengalihkan  
pandangannya kearah cermin lain yang lebih  
besar.

"Aish, Kau memang tampan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menengok kekiri lalu kekanan dan  
tersenyum memeriksa wajahnya yang terlihat  
bersih, ah ternyata Terapi menghilangkan jerawat kemarin itu sangat ampuh ya Cho?  
Kyuhyun kembali memeriksa Rambutnya  
kemudian turun pada Seragam atasnya, memeriksa Kerapihan antara Jas sekolah juga kemejanya, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada celananya.  
Namja Februari itu terlihat mengernyitkan  
dahinya.

'Apa ini tak terlalu ketat?' Batin Kyuhyun menimbang. 

**Drtt~ Drtt~**

Aktifitas Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah getaran serasa menggelitiki Paha atasnya, Kyuhyun berdecak 'mengganggu saja' batin Kyuhyun dongkol.

Namun bibir yang semula mencebik itu perlahan mengembang saat deretan huruf hangul  
bertuliskan 'Lee Sungmin' tertera di layar  
Smartphone-nya. 

"Yeoboseo?" 

'Ah, Kyuhyun-ah!' 

"Nde, Hyung?" 

'Yah! Kyu kau dimana? Aku hampir kering  
menunggumu disini!" 

"Sebentar Hyung.." Kyuhyun terkekeh, tanpa  
perlu melihat pun Kyuhyun tahu jika belahan  
bibir plum itu tengah ber-poutria(?) disana. 

'15 menit kau tak datang, aku akan masuk  
kekelas sendirian.' 

"Arraseo, Mingie-hyung yang cantik~" 

'Yah!' 

**PIP**

****Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telponnya  
lalu terkekeh pelan, Mengait tas ransel  
dibahunya lalu melangkah turun menuruni  
tangga.

"Selamat Pagi~"

Seorang Wanita paruh baya yang masih  
terlihat sangat cantik itu tersenyum sambil  
mengoleskan selai pada Roti yang ada dalam  
genggamannya. 

"Selamat Pagi, Aku pergi~" Kyuhyun  
menghampiri Ummanya, mengecup pipinya  
kilas lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar. 

"Ehm!"

Deheman keras bersumberkan dari  
Seseorang yang wajahnya terhalang koran itu  
menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, Ia berbalik,  
menggaruk tangkuknya yang tak gatal lalu  
tersenyum canggung.

"Kau melupakanku? Dasar tak sopan!" Suara  
berat itu terdengar kembali bersamaan dengan Suara koran yang terlempar kemeja. 

"Hehe, ahniya appa." Kyuhyun membenarkan Ransel dipunggungnya lalu tertawa canggung. 

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Bahkan tak ada salam Untuk Orang tua Renta ini?" Tanya Mr. Cho sedikit Mendramatisir, mencoba memancing rasa bersalah Kyuhyun. tak salah memang, Seorang Ayah dimanapun itu Pasti ingin dihormati oleh anaknya, terlebih Itu adalah anak Lelaki Satu-satunya, Namun jangan berharap pada Si Evil ini, Kau hanya akan meningkatkan kadar darah tinggimu saja Mr. Cho /pukpuk/ 

"Aish, aku sedang terburu-buru Appa!" Sanggah Kyuhyun memberi alasan, Mr. Cho mengernyit.  
"Terlambat? Ini bahkan masih Pukul tujuh pagi!" Sanggahnya heran, Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. Memang benar, ini masih terlalu pagi, aish.. salahkan saja Hyung manisnya itu. 

Kepala Kyuhyun yang semula tertunduk sontak terangkat kala sebuah benda bulat kuning cerah muncul di kepalanya, Namja itu menyeringai samar. 

"Appa tak tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sok  
misterius, Sang Appa hanya mengernyit lalu  
menggeleng pelan. 

"Benar tak tahu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti menengadah lalu  
membuat gesture 'benarkah?' 

"Tidak, appa tidak tahu." 

"Benar-benar tak tahu?" 

"Yah! Bocah! Berhenti membuang waktuku!" 

"Ck, Appa benar-benar." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sok prihatin,  
sedangkan Sang Umma hanya tersenyum  
kecil, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. 

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" 

"Yaya, arraseo appa.. appa tak tahu?" 

Sekali lagi, Appa Kyuhyun menggeleng. 

"Tentu saja Appa takkan tahu! Karena aku saja  
tak tahu ingin bicara Apa!" 

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!" 

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT APPA! haha." 

**BRUGH****  
**

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup, Kyuhyun pergi  
meninggalkan Sang Appa yang tengah berdiri dengan pisau Roti ditangannya. 

"Sudahlah Yeobo, kau tahu dia itu memang  
Evil." 

"Ash, sesange.. dia benar-benar titisan Iblis."

.

**Kyunghae Senior High School**

****  
"Minnie hyuuuuuung." Kyuhyun berteriak dan  
mempercepat larinya kala ia melihat Sungmin  
dengan wajah kusutnya akan melangkah  
memasuki gerbang.

"Nuguseyo? Ah, maaf tapi saya dilarang berbicara dengan orang asing, Annyeong." Sungmin  
berbalik, berucap dingin lalu kembali melangkah masuk, Kyuhyun berdecak lalu menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Ck, jangan kekanakan Hyung!" Sanggah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, Kedua Foxy itu menyipit marah. 

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun sudah kubilang aku ingin berangkat pagi! Tapi lihatlah kau, Sapi pun sudah mulai membajak sawah tapi Kau bahkan belum bangun dari tidur mu!" Sungmin menyanggahkan kedua lengan disisi kiri dan kanan pinggangnya, dengan volume begitu keras Sungmin dengan entengnya membandingkan Kyuhyun dengan Sapi, hingga menimbulkan kikikan geli dari beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang disana.

"MWORAGO?! kenapa kau membandingkanku dengan Sapi hyung? Lagipula Memangnya kau pernah melihat Sapi? Dan juga mana ada sawah ditengah Kota Seoul ini?" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi lalu mengusap wajahnya Kasar, Sedangkan Namja bergigi Susu kelinci itu hanya mengerjap imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya masih senantiasa menyanggah dipinggang.

"Benar juga yah.." gumam Sungmin polos, namun sejurus kemudian ia menggeleng kasar.  
"Aish, geumanhae! Kau membuang waktuku!" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya lalu beranjak darisana, Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menggerutu sambil mengekori langkah Sungmin.

"Jika kau mengikutiku hanya untuk menggerutu Seperti itu lebih baik kau balikkan Tubuhmu, berjalanlah kearah kanan, masuk ke Toilet lalu mengendaplah disana." Ucap Sungmin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tersentak selalu seperti ini jika Sungmin sudah merajuk, membantah ucapannya hanya akan memperparah keadaan. 

"Aish, hyung kejam sekali padaku. Aku hanya telat 30 menit." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin hingga sang empunya menghadap wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-k-u se-dang ke-sal." Ucap Sungmin penuh penekakan, Namja mungil itu berbalik dan menghentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju kelas. 

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah frustasi, Hyung-nya ini memang sensitive sekali, aish!  
Hyung? Ah, ya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang berteman Semenjak kecil, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin 10 tahun yang lalu ketika Sungmin jatuh terperosok kedalam Kubangan air kotor ditaman, dengan telaten Kyuhyun menolongnya hingga mereka menjadi sangat dekat. 

Rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertolak arah dan terpaut jarak yang Cukup jauh hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bersekolah ditempat yang sama, agar dapat lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama. 

Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya jenius selalu berusaha mengejar Sungmin agar dapat Satu kelas dengannya, hingga disinilah mereka, selalu berada di Satu Ruangan yang sama.  
Sungmin si Murid teladan, Dan Kyuhyun si Jenius malas.  
Sungmin selalu datang lebih pagi untuk sekedar menghapal dan mengingat lagi pelajaran sebelum dimulai.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun selalu datang terlambat, itupun tak pernah panik, namja yang disebut sebagai titisan iblis oleh appa nya itu hanya melenggang santai masuk kekelas mengabaikan Nyanyian Sang guru didepan kelas, dan lebih memilih fokus pada benda kotak hitam ditangannya. 

Namun hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menghancurkan Mood belajarnya, Tiba-tiba menelpon Sungmin tengah malam dan berkata untuk menunggu nya didepan gerbang sebelum masuk kelas karena Kyuhyun ingin berangkat pagi esok nanti, Namun nyatanya? Aish, Sungmin benar-benar ingin melempar Tempurung berisi otak jenius itu dengan Batu ketika kilasan bayangannya saat menunggu Kyuhyun berkelebat difikirannya. 

"Cho Evil bodoh!" Gerutu Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya dibangku deretan pojok belakang, sesaat Matanya melirik kecil saat ia mendengar Suara Pintu tergeser, ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. 

"Hyung, mianhae.. mianhae Min." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil ikut mendudukan tubuh nya disamping Sungmin. 

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin tegas, Kyuhyun berdecak.  
Lalu memojokan Sungmin kearah dinding. 

"Ayolah Hyung~ bukankah sekolah ini masih sangat sepi?" 

Sungmin mengernyit, benar juga kemana Siswa-siswa yang lain? Bukankah sekolah ini memiliki penghuni sedikitnya 500 Orang, tapi bahkan Siswa yang Sungmin lihat sepanjang perjalanan tadi bisa terhitung jari, Pergi kemana mereka? 

Namja bergigi susu kelinci itu Mengarahkan Pandangannya kearah depan kelas, melirik Langkah jarum jam yang kini mulai merangkak ke-arah Pukul Sembilan. 

"Benar juga, pergi kemana mereka?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menengokan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, Namun seketika Foxy itu terbelalak lebar kala Mendapati Wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai hanya berjarak beberapa Senti dengannya. 

"Yah!" Sungmin menggeplak puncak kepala Kyuhyun lalu refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. 

"Ash, appo Min." Ujar Kyuhyun mengusap Kepalanya. 

"Salahmu sendiri, bodoh!" Bibir Plum itu mencebik, Sungmin perlahan menutup buku dimejanya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. 

"Bagaimana jika aku gegar Otak?" 

"Ck, Anak manja." 

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sandaran bangku lalu menatap Sungmin teduh. 

"Min." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan, Sang Empu yang terpanggil hanya mendehemkan suaranya ketika menyahut. 

"Tatap mataku ketika aku ingin berbicara.

"Aish, tanpa melihatpun aku mendengar Kyu!" Sungmin yang awalnya sedang memilih buku dalam ranselnya sontak menghempaskan Ransel itu ke Meja dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam, namun melihat perubahan pada air muka Kyuhyun Sungmin pun menghela nafas kasar. 

"Wae geure Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. 

"Min, bagaimana Jika aku menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Kyuhyun perlahan, Namja tampan itu menggigit bibirnya menanti jawaban. 

"Kau.. menyukai seseorang?" Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya, kemudian berdehem pelan. 

"Uhm, ya mungkin seperti itu.." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. 

"Siapa?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. 

"Kau tahu Murid di Club Musik itu? Namanya Kang Minkyung, Dia Cantik bukan? Suaranya juga sangat indah, kemarin ia menyatakan Cinta kepadaku.." Kyuhyun menyanggahkan kedua tangan dibelakang tengkuknya lalu tersenyum begitu tulus, Sedang Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun sendu. 

"Dan kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun menoleh. 

"Kau menerimanya?" Lanjut Sungmin hampir tersendat, Kyuhyun mengernyit. 

"Kau kenapa Min." Kyuhyun mendekatkan Tubuhnya lalu menghapus lembut Lelehan bening yg mengalir dipipi Sungmin. 

"Ah, Mianhaeyo.. aku baik-baik saja." Kilah Sungmin dengan suara Paraunya, Namja itu menepis lengan Kyuhyun lalu mengusap pipinya kasar. 

"Hey, kau kenapa Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi semakin heran. 

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja Kyu." 

"Min.." 

"Aku tak apa.." 

"Sungmin-ah-" 

"Sudahlah Kyu!" 

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran, mengapa Sungmin malah membentaknya? 

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kenapa malah membentakku?" Tanya Kyuhyun membalikkan wajah Sungmin kearahnya, Sungmin -lagi-lagi- menepis Tangan Kyuhyun kasar. 

"ADA APA DENGANMU LEE SUNGMIN?!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal, sebenarnya ada Apa dengan Hyungnya ini? 

"BERHENTI MENYAKITIKU CHO!" 

Sungmin berdiri dengan kasar membuat bangku yang semula didudukinya itu terjungkal.  
Namja manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, memejamkan mata berusaha meredam emosi.  
"Maaf, tak usah kau fikirkan Kyu." Ujar Sungmin membenarkan bangku ketempatnya, lalu duduk dan kembali membaca bukunya dalam diam. 

Kyuhyun mengernyit, lalu mengarahkan kursinya kearah Sungmin. 

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun gusar, Sungmin mengangguk. 

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin menggeleng. 

Begitu seterusnya, Kyuhyun bicara dan Sungmin hanya merespon menggunakan bahasa tubuh, Ini semua membuat Kyuhyun bingung. 

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun yang semula menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya-karena bosan- sontak mengangkat wajahnya ketika merasakan pergerakan disebelahnya. 

"Toilet." Jawab Sungmin singkat, kyuhyun mengangguk. 

Sungmin terus berjalan menelusuri lorong tanpa mau repot-repot memeriksa dimana ia sekarang, Toilet? Ah, lupakan. Itu hanya sebuah alasan logis yang Sungmin kemukakan agar dapat keluar darisana.  
Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, Namja manis itu menengadahkan wajahnya Kala Airmata dipelupuknya seakan terus merangsek keluar untuk menelusuri pipi chubby nya. 

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, tidakkah kau mengerti itu?" 

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan, bibirnya terpout. Ah, Beranda Sekolah... Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk di teras Memandang -melamun- Kilatan Sinar Mentari yang berbaur bersama keheningan. 

Sesekali namja Manis itu mencabut Rumput dihadapannya, membuangnya sembarang lalu mencabutnya lagi untuk melampiaskan kekesalan, Hey.. tidakkah inu bermanfaat? Marah sambil mencabuti Rumput itu adalah kebiasaan yang menguntungkan. 

"Sungmin-ssi." 

Sungmin sontak menengadah kala Namanya terpanggil. 

"Sungmin-ssi, kau sedang patah hati? Kau tahu? Kita senasib." Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya heran saat Seorang Yeoja dihadapannya itu mendudukan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin, Lalu tiba-tiba bercerita Seperti itu. 

"Nde?" Tanya Sungmin heran. 

"Sungmin-ssi." 

Sungmin menengok lagi, Kali ini seorang namja yang terlihat manis dan mungil, berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin dengan wajah sendu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. 

"Kau sedang patah hati? Kalau begitu kita sehati." Ujar Namja itu sambil menutup wajahnya.  
Sungmin kembali mengernyit, Pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sama? 

"K-kalian-" 

"Sungmin-ssi." Lagi, Sungmin menengokan wajah kesisi kanannya. 

"Aku sangat sedih karena patah hati, kau juga?" Tanya Seorang Yeoja lainnya, Sungmin semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, ada apa dengan mereka? 

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, namun nihil tak satupun dari mereka bersua, Mereka bertiga hanya menundukan wajah dengan sendu, Sungmin berdecak. 

"Ck, Siapa-" 

"Yeoji-ah..." Yeoja disisi kiri Sungmin menoleh, lalu membulatkan matanya kaget. 

"Minjae-ya? Kenapa disini?" Tanya Yeoja itu gugup, Namja yang disebut Minjae itu menjongkokan tubuhnya. 

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya melihat tanpa berkedip. 

"Yeoji-ah, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Namja itu menggenggam lembut jemari lentik dihadapannya, Yeoji hanya tertunduk. 

"Aku takut.." lirihnya menyahut, Minjae mengangkat dagu Yeoji lalu mencium bibirnya kilas, Sungmin membelalakan matanya. 

"Nado saranghae Yeoji-ah, tapi maaf.. aku sudah bersama Ahrin, dan aku tak ingin mengecewakannya."  
Yeoji semakin terisak kencang, Yeoja itu menutup wajahnya kemudian berlari menjauh darisana hingga Minjae terpaksa mengejarnya. 

Sungmin menundukan wajahnya, Hey.. dia seperti sedang disindir. 

"YiKyung-ah.." Sungmin menoleh lagi, Seorang yeoja yang duduk disisi kanannya itu tengah menengadah memandang Namja dihadapannya. 

"Kenapa kau lari?" Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Yeoja bernama YiKyung itu untuk berdiri. 

"Ahniya, gwaencahan. Lalu bagaimana? Kau menerima cinta wanita itu barusan?" Tanya Yeoja itu sedikit Sumringah, Namun Sungmin melihat yang lain dimata itu, Sebuah kesedihan yang disembunyikan. 

"Tidak aku tak tertarik padanya." 

"Benarkah?" 

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Mata itu kembali bersinar. 

'Dasar bodoh! Mereka itu saling mencintai, kenapa tidak jujur saja?' Batin Sungmin terkekeh, namun-

**DEG****  
**  
Sungmin meraba jantungnya, kenapa ia lagi-lagi seperti tersindir? 

"Wookie-ah." 

Sungmin menoleh-lagi- memandang Namja mungil yang sedari tadi berjongkok dihadapannya, mencabuti rumput dengan wajah sendu. 

"Hyung.." lirih Namja mungil itu terperangah, Ia sontak berdiri dan memeluk namja lain didepannya dengan erat. 

"Tidak Hyung, aku mencintaimu! Jangan terima Cinta wanita itu, maafkan aku karena selama ini telah menyembunyikannya padamu." 

Jantung Sungmin seketika berdenyut, Ini.. 

"Aku tahu sayang, aku hanya menunggu kejujuranmu selama ini." Namja bermata Sipit itu membalas pelukannya lebih erat. 

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu Yesung hyung, Saranghae~" 

"Nado Saranghaeyo~" 

Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya dapat menatap Kepergian dua namja yang saling menggenggam itu sambil menggigit bibirnya, Ia tertunduk.  
Kenapa mereka seakan mempermainkannya? Kenapa mereka seakan menyindir kebodohannya? 

"Sungmin-ssi." 

Ck, apalagi sekarang? Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya dan seketika terperangah. 

"Kyuh.." Sungmin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. 

Kyuhyun dihadapannya membawa tiga tangkai bunga dengan warna kontras dan sangat langka di dunia. 

"Min, Lee Sungmin.. kau tahu? Kadang aku merasa bodoh saat memikirkan ini, memikirkan bagaimana seorang namja yang sudah seperti Hyung bagiku bisa mencuri hatiku.." 

"Kau tahu? Kadang aku merasa menjadi namja paling memalukan dimuka bumi ini, Si Pengecut yang tidak bisa menyatakan Cinta Pada Orang yang dikasihinya." 

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu, aku terlalu mengenalmu dan aku tahu kau mencintaiku." 

"Hiks.." tetesan awal meng-komando tetesan lainnya untuk segera meluncur, Sungmin menangis entah mengapa ia tak tahu, Sungmin bahkan Sangat bahagia sekarang. 

"Hyung-ah.." Kyuhyun bersimpuh dihadapan Sungmin. 

"Tiga mawar ada ditanganku, Hitam untuk berakhirnya Hubungan yang bahkan belum kita mulai, Biru aku artikan sebagai lautan yang intinya bunga ini akan mengambang, dan Merah Berarti darah sewarna hati, yang melambangkan Cinta yang saling mengikat janji." 

"Bagaimana?"  
Sungmin terisak lirih, Suaranya tengah menguap entah kemana, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Kyuhyun Magnae nya bisa seperti ini. 

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan teduh, Perlahan ia tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin untuk berlari, Berkelok melewati lorong dan Ruang kelas, Terus melangkah hingga Langkah mereka terhenti disebuah pintu, Gedung Olahraga. 

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis memandang Sungmin, perlahan mengitari Sungmin kearah belakang lalu menutup matanya dengan selembar kain. 

"Kyu? Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin heran. 

"Diamlah, takkan lama." 

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam Ruangan, Samar-samar Music pengantar dari lagu No Other Milik Super Junior menyapa telinganya. 

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin semakin ketengah, berjalan terus membelah kegelapan. 

Langkah mereka terhenti, Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka kaitan kain penutup mata Sungmin. Sungmin kembali terperangah, Airmata meluncur begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. 

Sungmin tersenyum sambil terisak memandang Ribuan Lampion yang tergantung indah diatas kepalanya 

**TAK**

****Sungmin kembali terhenyak, ternyata disana mereka tak hanya berdua. 

Seluruh Siswa Sekolah ini hadir disana, terbukti dengan ratusan lighstick Shappire blue bertuliskan 'KyuLoveMin' yang ada disana. 

Cahaya tiba-tiba memenuhi pandangan, merangsek masuk dan seakan menyakiti retina, Sungmin membuka perlahan matanya Yang semula terpejam erat Karena bias cahaya yang seakan menutup matanya. 

Lagu No Other yang semula hanya terdengar samar kini getarannya seakan memenuhi Ruangan, Sungmin menangis-lagi-. 

Kyuhyunnya, Kyuhyun disana berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin, kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi di depan dada karena harus menyangga serangkai Mawar merah muda berwarna Pink berbentuk hati bertuliskan 'MinniME' pada pusarannya. 

"Sungmin-ah, Would you be My Boyfriend?" 

**BRETT****  
**

Sungmin yang semula hampir berlari memeluk Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya heran. 

'Suara apa itu?' Batin Sungmin, Namja kelinci itu menengok kesana kemari mencari Sumber Suara, Namun tiba-tiba Foxy-nya membelalak lebar. 

"Kyu! Celana mu Robek!" Sungmin yang terlihat Shock hanya menunjuk Celana Kyuhyun membuat Seluruh pandangan mengikuti arah jarinya. 

"MYOWA?" 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA." Koor seluruh Siswa hampir bersamaan, mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya Demi apa! Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat Sangat bodoh saat ini! 

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret Kyuhyun dengan celananya yang Robek beserta dalaman hitamnya yang terpampang.

Kyuhyun mengumpat saat ia melihat Siswa lainnya mengikuti jejak Sungmin, ck! Hancur sudah rencananya yang ia bangun karena celana sialan ini! 

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini masih sibuk tertawa, cih padahal barusan si kelinci itu menangis terharu tapi sekarang ia malah menangis menahan tawa. 

'Aish, pantas saja firasatku buruk saat melihat celana ini tadi pagi.' Batin Kyuhyun dongkol. 

Kyuhyun terus menggerutu bagai orang bodoh hingga tak menyadari Sungmin yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. 

Namja manis itu memandang Kyuhyun lembut, perlahan jemari lentiknya mengusap sayang pipi Kyuhyun, hingga Sang Empunya tersadar. 

"I do." Jawab Sungmin dengan lantang, Kyuhyun tertawa begitu bahagia mendengar jawaban Sungmin. 

"I Love You Kyu.." Ujar Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat. 

"I Love You too." Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, Sungmin tersenyum. 

"Yeah, I Love Your Pants xD" 

Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan memudar, namun ia sama sekali tak melepas Rengkuhannya.  
"Ck, tak apalah yang penting kau mencintaiku!" 

"Hahahaha." 

**FLASHBACK END**

Sungmin terus tersenyum dan tertawa memandang Potret Kyuhyun dengan celana Robek diponselnya, kejadiannya sudah kemarin tapi bulu yang seakan menggelitik perutnya tak juga menghilang.  
Namun sesekali airmatanya jatuh saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Romantisnya Kyuhyun kemarin, aish Sungmin benar-benar terkejut! 

"Kau tertawa kemudian menangis, Ternyata kau sudah gila karenaku Min." 

Sungmin menengokkan wajahnya, Manik hitamnya mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai disisinya. 

"Yah! Aku sedang menertawakan mu Cho! Hahaha." Ujar Sungmin sambil meledakan tawanya, Kyuhyun menyeringai. 

"Bukankah aku terlihat Sexy?" Tanya Kyuhyun seduktif mungkin, Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya. 

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya. 

"Ahni, aku hanya ingin balas dendam." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyeringai, Sungmin terbelalak. 

"Mwoh-mmffth~" 

Ucapan Sungmin harus kembali tertelan Saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya ganas, Namja Cho itu menghisap Belahan bibir Cherry Sungmin gemas. 

Mengulum, menjilat dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan. 

Tangan Nakalnya menelusup dibalik kemeja Sungmin yang memang sudah tak lagi terhimpit celana, Perlahan meraba dan merayap naik hingga titik itu dapat teremas olehnya.  
Kyuhyun mengigigit bibir Sungmin untuk meminta akses lebih, Lidahnya yang lihai terus menerus mengeksplor dan menginvasi setiap sudut dari gua hangat Sungmin. 

"Engh, Mmfht~" Sungmin melenguh keras Saat Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya kuat, seakan menyedot seluruh isi mulut Sungmin, Tangan nakalnya semakin brutal meremas dada Sungmin, bahkan kini sebelah tangannya yang menganggur tengah meremas butt Sungmin. 

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam jelajahannya pada mulut Sungmin, menggelitik seluruh bagiannya dan mengabsennya satu persatu. 

"Nghhhhhh~ ampfhhh~" 

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun saat dirasa sesak Mulai merambat dirongga dadanya, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang meraup nafasnya rakus. 

"Hhh, kauh ingin mem-bunuhkuh Cho?"  
Kyuhyun membelai bibir yang kini memerah bengkak itu lalu kembali menyesapnya sekilas. 

"Kita mulai Nyonya Cho Sungmin." 

"MWORAGO? Akh~"

**END**

**A/n: Annyeong… Cungie Cho imnida. Ini ff pertama diakun sayam sedangkam ff ketiga di ffn. Maaf kalo ff ini memusingkan, niatnya hanya ingin membuat OS pendek tapi fluffy tapi dasar saya gak bakat. Okelah, Mind To Review?**


End file.
